official_thornsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TBlockOfficial/Legendary and Mythical Thornsiverse Battle Royale
Credits to LeslieTheGarnetFairy for making the original blog post! Also credits to TerminalMontage for making the original video! There are lots of characters so I can't list them all but it's all of the Legendary and Mythical Thornses; except for Steam Thorns. Here we go -Files come falling down from space- Blade and Sweet Thorns spawn Feathered Thorns spawns Brave and Twinkling Thorns spawn Brave Thorns: Observation. This is a GREAT opportunity for slaughter. Spoiled, Mystic and Rage Thorns spawn Mystic Thorns: -Uses psychic powers on Rage Thorns and then zooms away- Rage Thorns died Futuristic and Digital Thorns spawn ERR0R_ME55AGE and Toxic Thorns spawn Toxic Thorns: -Fires a powerful blast at ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5 from its stinger on its back- ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5: -Spawns a black hole on top of Toxic Thorns and Toxic Thorns gets sucked in- Toxic Thorns died Gamer, Star, and Prism Thorns spawn Gamer Thorns: -Spawns portal and goes through it to somewhere else- Paper and Painter Thorns spawn Evil Thorns, Gold, Time, and Crazy Thorns spawn Evil Thorns: -AAAH -goes into Gold Thorns- Beat Thorns, Interstellar Thorns and Science Thorns spawn Beat Thorns: NNYYAAA File Explorer, File Defense, and File Recovery Thorns spawn File Defense Thorns: Bah! -Volcano erupts and explodes- Hah bah bah -Second volcano erupts and explodes- Hah bah bah dah gah bah -Third volcano erupts and explodes- Molten, Zap, and Angelic Thorns spawn Battle Thorns spawns Battle Thorns: -Claps Molten, Zap and Angelic Thorns and sends a big whirling cyclone thing that covers up most of the earth- Molten, Zap, and Angelic Thorns died. Mist Thorns: -Punches Rock Thorns in one hit and looks up into the sky- Rock Thorns died Mystic Thorns: -Teleports somewhere and Collector Thorns zooms in and a fight starts between them, going super fast everywhere- Collector Thorns: -Zaps Mystic Thorns and Mystic Thorns uses its psychic powers- Collector Thorns died Mystic Thorns: -Ducks under low because of a blast from Guardian Thorns- Guardian Thorns: THE COMPUTER SHOULD BE SAFE! -Fires 13 more blasts from its wings- Gamer Thorns: -Takes part of Guardian Thorns from it and Guardian turns into 1 Normal form, 4 Compressed forms and 9 pixels- Guardian Thorns died Lovely Thorns: -Runs by and does nothing- Gamer Thorns: -Spawns portal and goes through it. Passes through a places where there's a blizzard / snowstorm, then a sea where Sea Thorns and Sky Thorns are watching it pass through, then a desert, then a place where Red Diamond Thorns is trying to burn Steel Thorns with its heat, then a place where Battle Thorns is flying around with 2 tornados next to it, then inside a game, then through a forest, then past a place in ROBLOX, then past a town, then past a castle, then past a house, then it passes through space where Vicious Thorns was and Vicious Thorns stopped it just before it went through the portal on the other side and Gamer Thorns died and then it fell to the desert where Painter Thorns and Paper Thorns was. Then It fell to the ground. Gamer Thorns died. Painter and Paper Thorns: -Fires rainbow and papercut attacks and Paper Thorns killed Ghost Thorns and Painter Thorns killed Arctic Thorns. Painter Thorns: -Fires a rainbow blast at Paper Thorns- Paper Thorns: -Flies up into the air and dodges it and makes Painter Thorns destroy a pyramid then flies backwards while watching Painter Thorns- Negative Thorns: -Slams Paper Thorns into the ground and keeps slamming it alot of times, and then absorbed it and turned into PhotoNegative Thorns- Paper Thorns died PhotoNegative Thorns: -Uses a papercut and kills Painter Thorns- Painter Thorns died UniThorns: bzzzzz TRANSLATING.......... -Robotic Voice- You will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths by my sword. UniThorns: -Horn turns into a sharp, long sword.- PhotoNegative Thorns:-Steps on UniThorns and UniThorns gets squashed- AHH. USSSSHH AHHH. USSSSSHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UniThorns and PhotoNegative Thorns died Brave Thorns: -Walking and finds Rose Thorns- Defiant Statement: There is nothing you can do to me! Do your worst! Rose Thorns: -Uses Rose Petal- *Ping!* Brave Thorns: Revolting. Ruby Thorns interferes with the battle. Once it landed, half on the earth cracked Ruby Thorns: -Fires a powerful blast of fire- Rose Thorns: -Burns- Rose Thorns died Ruby Thorns: -Kept firing and the blast of fire went through and past a city and hit a volcano- Trench Thorns: -Tries to fly away and then dies- Cool Thorns melts from the magma Cool Thorns and Trench Thorns died Nature Thorns’ fur melted off from the heat, as well as another Thorns’, but Blue Thorns was standing on that magma and said, "I'm fine" Nature Thorns died Ruby Thorns: -Roars- Night Thorns: -Sends moon slamming against earth- Justice Thorns: I am filled with JUSTICE. -Sends moon back into the air- Night Thorns: -Makes many portals that connect to each other for the moon to keep slamming against earth. Clover Thorns: -Wakes up from all the banging and checks how many years it has left to sleep before waking up again to grant everyone's wishes and goes back to sleep- Moon hits File Explorer, File Defense and File Recovery Thorns Feathered Thorns: *Has worried expression on its face* -Flies down to File Explorer, File Defense and File Recovery Thorns- Wha happen? File Defense Thorns: *bork* Feathered Thorns: -Revives File Explorer, File Defense, and File Recovery Thorns and they turn into plush Thornses- Mystic Thorns flies over and kill File Explorer, File Defense, and File Recovery Thorns, then points its paw like a gun and shoots Feathered Thorns with its psychic powers File Explorer, File Defense, File Recovery, and Feathered Thorns died Mystic Thorns then zooms away to a place where its full of volcanoes Moon slams against earth again Ruby Thorns: -Fires a powerful blast of fire- Mystic Thorns: -Dodges the attack- Sea Thorns: -Summons a huge tsunami / tidal wave- Ruby Thorns: AAAAAAAAAAAAA Ruby Thorns died Sea Thorns: -Stays on top of all the water while thunder is striking and the rain is pouring down- The moon slams on earth once more Battle Thorns: -Claps its wings together and makes the third big whirling cyclone thing once more- Vicious Thorns saw the whirling cyclone, and Dangerous Thorns flew down to stop Battle Thorns Dangerous Thorns: -Sends out a huge blast and sends the whirling cyclone towards Battle Thorns- Battle Thorns: OH NO, AHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHH Battle Thorns died Dangerous Thorns: -Roars- A blade strikes Dangerous Thorns, then revealing itself to be Blade Thorns. Then a fight between Dangerous and Blade Thorns began, with Blade Thorns changing many times between its Stab forme, Block forme and Speed forme. Mystic and Twinkling Thorns were watching them fight, then the moon was heading towards them and then Barrier Thorns fell down and broke. Barrier Thorns died Mystic Thorns used its psychic powers to make the moon disappear. After the moon disappeared, Twinkling Thorns was striked by a ton of lasers from the sky. Twinkling Thorns died Then Twinkling Thorns was grabbed by Black Hole Thorns. Black Hole Thorns: -Crushes Twinkling Thorns and gains its power- Mystic Thorns: -Tries to kill Black Hole Thorns with something that looks like a shadow ball but failed- Black Hole Thorns: -Kills Shadow Thorns- Shadow Thorns died 8 THORNSES REMAIN Black Hole Thorns: -Flies into space and kills Clover Thorns, possessing Night Thorns and becoming Dark Thorns- Light Thorns: Oh no.. Dark Thorns: -Flies over to Light Thorns and absorbs it and becoming Ultra Thorns- Ultra Thorns: -Looks at the sun, then up to see the Creation Thorns, Artist Thorns- *Absorbs sun after* Ultra Thorns flew to Artist Thorns, but was blocked by Vicious and Sparkle Thorns. Vicious Thorns: -Uses Impale- RRRUUAAAAAGHHHHHHH Ultra Thorns: -Dodges and shone very brightly on Vicious Thorns- Vicious Thorns: AAAAHHHH Vicious Thorns died Sparkle Thorns: MWEH HEH HEH! -Freezes time and space- Then Science Thorns appeared, confused about what was happening Sparkle Thorns: *Sigh* Ultra Thorns: -Cracks because of resuming the time, and the light from the cracks hit Science Thorns- Science Thorns died Ultra Thorns: -Resumes time and Sparkle Thorns blew up- Sparkle Thorns died Ultra Thorns: -Flying towards Artist Thorns, while Artist Thorns just stays still there- -Screen breaking and crashing and the screen turns into 2 sections- Section 1: Artist Thorns: -Fires a very powerful blast at Ultra Thorns, Ultra Thorns dodges it and flies around, lands on Artist Thorns' head, bit it and both merged together. Section 2: Artist made a ton of paint appear, all trying to grab Ultra Thorns and Ultra Thorns flew around to dodge the paint, but then got caught in one paint stoke, summons more than all of the Default Thornses and then it ends saying... The first section: Ultra Thorns wins The second section: Artist Thorns wins ALL THORNSES FEATURED AEDEE4EA-65C3-4E9A-AD97-9D3E09106DF0.png|Blade Thorns 138D46F8-284B-4404-BBE9-01714C68F0AA.png|Sweet Thorns 997423E1-7D9C-4618-9580-521A9E7D8533.png|Feathered Thorns 9F7EF79E-8D52-43C4-9D7D-A07C3346651E.png|Brave Thorns 817F27C1-8645-43C4-9348-1DF5D289B357.png|Twinkling Thorns C5CDD77E-3B1B-45B9-ACEE-17FFB64A0101.png|Spoiled Thorns AFD2AF5A-4455-486B-BB58-879AAE6460A4.png|Mystic Thorns 8EE43488-82C6-48C4-B0CD-A1644CD2F8A7.png|Rage Thorns AD8A4362-60B1-45FA-A46F-4F9558A23176.png|Futuristic and Digital Thorns ERR0R ME55AGE.png|ERR0R_ME55AGE_TH0RN5 8C188ED5-9F7E-4E01-A7C1-A391668A8AFE.png|Toxic Thorns F8B7BCC6-FEAD-4E50-89DF-1FA406E932A2.png|Gamer Thorns B1C6A20D-AB32-48A3-B220-3EB2B601AF7B.png|Star Thorns A8CF5830-2923-4D2C-B13C-CE773F429169.png|Prism Thorns 491BA293-DDF3-40C9-AD77-6E98B5BEB03E.png|Painter Thorns 93A25E3D-F2DB-440C-AAC1-FF1492BFD928.png|Paper Thorns 0E0BD9C3-8771-4EFE-9008-99F6500BCFF2.png|Evil Thorns 2B01998D-4CC9-489B-916B-7F6F1BE7318B.png|Gold Thorns 564C0D87-1F85-4D99-8686-B601670C8E5A.png|Time Thorns 0FA5933D-0E1C-42FF-968A-A22A268A388D.png|Crazy Thorns 87650FAC-AA25-40D0-BDC0-072C5BC330A3.png|Beat Thorns 24140A43-8AE8-40AF-8EFE-CD68B2D7C955.png|Interstellar Thorns 6F923336-B0F8-4BCC-AA44-6E703CB3546D.png|Science Thorns 131E13D1-B1BC-4889-AA44-F1B391EFB3B0.png|File Explorer, File Defense, and File Recovery Thorns 3A9FDA10-3071-4DF7-8D70-9C4531770CFF.png|Molten Thorns 2EC8F713-AC49-4019-B699-2EFED1FB015D.png|Zap Thorns AEE42695-AD18-4863-9710-4150C5B200C3.png|Angelic Thorns AF1CB6CF-12BC-4A8D-91CB-A84E012E14F7.png|Battle Thorns 41FDA0E3-5EFE-46AA-96B2-348849300B83.png|Mist Thorns 65EBB486-D554-440F-B1A6-4201184D8A32.png|Rock Thorns F7AF70BC-7BB2-44E9-A5FA-C101C52ABB4A.png|Collector Thorns 294202AE-41D2-4647-B7B5-CFA9E9B8746B.png|Guardian Thorns E3207C59-457F-4E90-93AA-2341D42A370A.png|Lovely Thorns F5D784B0-BF60-41A2-A2DE-C08901301553.png|Sea Thorns E608046D-C2C4-4F14-95FF-A5D60ECC0C5E.png|Sky Thorns B50F9FA6-9858-4B74-BBBD-DE09AE2E27B7.png|Red Diamond Thorns 631D812A-87CA-472E-AF3E-25245FD4BC31.png|Steel Thorns 189D6274-B49F-45C4-BA33-8B00FC8A207E.png|Vicious Thorns B617C215-3DCA-4E8D-96FB-74D8BFD0F112.png|Negative Thorns (PhotoNegative Thorns is unavailable) A755DC75-29B9-4787-8ABB-FE3AAD089F1C.png|UniThorns 72EC696F-1AB2-48C0-A643-A4ED9ABE69E3.png|Rose Thorns 91B904F9-3D6A-4450-ACC2-40199B41796F.png|Ruby Thorns 7AF8E803-4C64-4C00-BF5E-E1E4C8E99FAB.png|Trench Thorns 9CB0F8DD-8831-466C-A81F-8F5C15D83F9C.png|Cool Thorns C9B75F3F-4DE2-4CC5-9EEF-BAA6BF5C9F80.png|Nature Thorns 1F83287C-40CE-479D-B128-8ED6A8FA513E.png|Blue Thorns Night Thorns.png|Night Thorns CF158FF5-9BDD-42FC-B5F9-62D48A8EBF82.png|Justice Thorns 2B0CAC17-BF2C-41EA-9A1D-8214A7EF0A98.png|Clover Thorns 42602584-2FD7-4C3C-BDBB-951EC4396EE2.png|Dangerous Thorns F1C721F7-1DA2-44D6-84BF-308D2BF044E5.png|Barrier Thorns CB5053F9-C409-4517-8AF5-18EE57FE1EC0.png|Black Hole Thorns 644B5DE6-5A02-4A36-B0C1-1066388D0FCF.png|Shadow Thorns 3EE1DD3D-74FE-409F-A1F9-2CF2D21AA684.png|Light Thorns and Dark Thorns 44D4F776-6E0E-4135-9F7C-FE9C867392F6.png|ULTRA THORNS 9B2B0110-AD1F-4697-B3C5-5149CB66997A.png|Artist Thorns (top) C01EF321-A4C6-48B6-A268-4B631C2232DB.png|Sparkle Thorns Category:Blog posts